BLAST THEM=
by Dione
Summary: Dione has a game that can forfill wishes, whom will she wish? VEGETA off course! and she takes him too school, will he survive the horror of biology? Wrote this with Aislin-chan, have fun! And you can copy and put it on any page just tell us.


Disclaimer: DBZ isn't ours and never will so bug off!!!  
  
A/N Aislin: "This takes place just after Vegeta's training trip in space, he has returned and has begun a relationship with Bulma, but it isn't that serious yet, and NO she isn't yet pregnant of little Trunky-chan!"   
Sister of Aislin, Dione: "Oh goody a fic! Let's make this a whopper!" rubs hands enthusiastically.   
Aislin: "Depends on what you understand under a whopper."  
Dione: "You know, something graphical, Veggie, a girl, a bed, you know!"   
Aislin whacks Dione on the head. Dione smacks her in a reflex back.   
Dione: "Stop that I'm your senior by 4 years!"  
Aislin: "Your point being? Anyway I wrote more fic's then you and posted them so what I say, goes." Scowls veggie style in victory.  
Dione, inhales a large amount of her cigarette and blows it straight in Aislin's face who begins to flail and cough.   
Dione: "Just watch me chibi!" She smiles wickedly. Aislin slowly recovered and whacks Dione again.  
Aislin: "Knock it off! Or else the deal is off!"  
Dione: "OOOH I'm shaking, see me shaking?" Begins to giggle. Steam puffs from Aislin's ears.  
Aislin: "FINE DEALS OFF!" Turns around and storms off. Dione blinks.  
Dione: "Oops, be right back." Jumps up in pursuit of Aislin. Finally returns with still a very pissed sis tugging her back to the keyboard.  
  
Dione: "Come on...I can't type that fast, you can! And...looky here!!" Waves a thick long pure chocolate candy bar in front of Aislin's interested eyes. (Not the American ones, but the good old European ones!)  
Aislin: "Fine, but only for the readers." Snatches the candy bar as she sits down.  
Dione: "Yeah right, and every one thinks that too." Glares knowingly at the readers, points at the candy bar.   
"For chocolate you can make her do everything!" Snickers until she's whacked on the head.  
Aislin: "Get your butt on the chair and let's begin already, no one's interested in our ramblings and fights you know." Dione does just that.  
  
  
~ Lightning & Thunder revealing the title behind a dark background ~  
  
=BLAST THEM=  
  
  
  
"Damn, and I had made it to level 7."  
  
The woman cursed a the computer that flashed a for her frustrating and really offensive message. On the screen you could read "Game Over".  
  
"Blasted computer, but this time I'll win, you will see"  
  
When it came to computer games Dione was very eager to win, she hated to loose. A few weeks ago she bought a computer-game called "Blast them". Having that, the computer was always on standby. The game was simple, the Earth was overrun by androids and you know what she had to do! Right, blasting them to bits!  
  
"Nooooooo, die you twit, yessssssss! Level nine, come on you Baka wham, got you!"  
  
"Dione, keep it quiet, besides it almost midnight, go to sleep!"  
  
"OK, dad!"(She yelled)"When I am ready"(she whispered)  
  
At three am, she reached the final level, level thirteen.  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEEE, I HAVE DONE IT!"  
  
On the screen appeared: "YOU HAVE WON "BLAST THEM" YOU ARE ALOWED ONE REQUEST, STATE HIM BY ENTERING THROUGH THE KEYBOARD, THANK YOU, AND PLAY AGAIN!"  
  
"Yeah right, once is enough, thank you. Let me think...........ooooooohhhhhhh I know it!"  
  
On the dotted line she tipped "BRING Vegeta FROM Dragonball Z TO ME FOR 24 HOURS, IN THE FLESH" and pushed the enter button.  
  
"Processing request" It almost seemed that the computer was going nuts!  
  
"Request permitted, please hold."  
  
The only thing that was good about a computer was that it stayed nice, even when it had a meltdown! When the blips and swipes had stopped only a black screen was to be seen.  
  
"Damn, stupid peace of Tec-crap!" Dione whispered, stood up and prepared for bed.  
  
The next morning the alarm-clock went off. Dione woke up and turned around and fell asleep again. For the second time the clock when off. Dione sat up and looked around, then to her computer. A single sentence was written: PROCES COMPLETED, PROGRAM DONE!"  
  
"Yeah right, stupid game!"  
  
Dione tried to get out of her bed when she tripped over something big!  
  
"What in the name of.............whoooooaaaaahhhhh! It worked!"  
  
Right before her eyes she say Vegeta, in full glory, but in his nightshirt! If you could call it a night-shirt, more a black remnant of fabric.   
  
Vegeta woke up and turned around to see were he was! Instead he saw a woman who looked at him as if she had saw the Big Bang up close!  
  
"What are you staring at woman!"  
  
"I eh I can't believe it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you are here, before me, how cool!"  
  
"What cool, where am I, better yet who are you!" He demanded!  
  
"Oh, sorry, my name is Dione. I completed a game and I could make a wish!"  
  
"!!@@@?????"  
  
"Here, this game!" Dione took the box and showed it to the Prince.  
  
"Blast Them" He read, "Sounds pretty nice to me, and you won?"  
  
"Yep, but I did forget something! A minor detail."  
  
"What!"  
  
"I don't know how I can get you back sooner the 24 hours, sorry." A pale-faced Dione replied.  
  
"Well, woman. For you information I am not a reward and I am not a fool like Kakarot, sent me back now or be prepared to go to the next dimension!!!!"  
  
"OK, Ok, hold you horses! The only way I can think of is that you play the game and you will be home before you know it!"  
  
  
"DIOOOONNNEEE, are you awake, you have to go to school!" The voice of Dione's mother shouted under the stairs.  
  
"O, shit.....Vegeta, be quiet, if my mother finds you I am in big trouble!" She hissed. "I, know mom, be ready in ten minutes!!!!!"  
  
"So, little brat, what now, I am not leaving you out of my sight!" Vegeta pointed his finger to Dione.  
  
"Ssssst, let me think!   
  
Vegeta folded his arms and looked with a grim to the despair of the teen before him. It reminded him of the good old days when he would scare the living daylight out of little children.   
  
"Well, if you insist on not leaving me, how long has it been since you went to school????"  
  
"I never went!, I, as a Prince, had a private teacher" A proud grim appeared on Vegeta's face.  
  
"Now you will!!!! I'll try to get you some clothes from my dad, see you in a sec!"  
  
  
Now Dione was away, Vegeta could take a good look around. Her room was full of trinkets and stuff. Posters hung on the wall, only DBZ and Vegeta. He took a look of one of the action-posters where Vegeta transforms himself from his normal self to SS1.   
  
"I did not know it looked so cool!" He snickered to himself proud.  
  
On a desk the cursed computer stood silently. He walked up to the thing that Dione called a computer and took a good look at it. Bulma had stuff like that too, but he was never allowed near one of them, he wondered why?  
  
"Here I am. There you go, one sweater, one pair of sneakers, socks and eh, trousers, well jeans!"  
  
Vegeta looked down to the rather nice woman and decided to play along That school thing couldn't be that bad, he had been in various battles, so this would be as the humans put it, a peace of cake. Besides he was a prince, a SAIYAN prince, he could deal with ANYTHING in this lousy HUMAN world!  
  
"I'll tell my mom that you are a friend and stayed for the night ok? But please don't make her mad, she is just like Bulma."  
  
"No sweat brat, just find a way to get me back. Lets go!"  
  
  
The mother was easily convinced and soon the time came to go to school.  
  
"What is that for an contraption?" Veggie pointed at a thing with two wheels looking menacing and dangerous.  
  
"It is called a bike, you sit on the saddle and then you put your feet on the pedals! Like this!"  
Dione showed it and road off, a few meters further she stopped and turned around.  
  
"Take my sisters bike, she took the bus!"  
  
Vegeta looked at the grey bike and took it for a spin, after three meters the lost his balance and saw the concrete up-close.  
  
Dione thought she almost choked in laughter, that was before she saw his face. It turned deep red with anger.  
  
"No one laughs at the Prince of Saiyans brat, prepare do DIE!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"I would not do that, Vegeta, I know how the game works! Put the bike back and hop on the back of mine." Dione stated smugly.  
  
"Why don't I just fly, it saves me the embarrassment." He muttered under his breath, but his new 'friend' heard him nonetheless.   
  
"Because people down here don't fly! Now stop moping about and get here."  
  
Vegeta could not believe he took orders from a blond-haired dimwit of a girl, but he had no choice, he really wanted to get back to training so he could finally pound that dimwit Kakarot.  
------  
  
Crossing down streets, crossways and many houses Dione arrived at her school.  
  
"Woman I told you to be careful with all those bumps! After school I'll ride the bike!" the prince stated, in it a tone that dared her to speak otherwise but by doing so she would sign her death certificate.  
  
"But Vegeta........" She muttered weary, while taking a step back 'just' in case.  
  
"End of discussion!" He retorted as he eyed the many brats running around and screaming at each other. And what was the deal with bags that were bigger then they were. It looked like a bag migration or something. NO! Maybe they were in a play, acting as turtles!! He scowled humans, typical.  
  
"OK" Came the meek answer behind him, pulling his attention back to the irritating blonde.  
  
Vegeta robbed his behind as casual as he could, there were many, many, maaaannnnyyy bumps. It send a flash back to him, as a chibi. He often had run amok in the castle teasing the sentries and fun stuff like that, problem back then had been his mother. She had not seen the humour in putting itching powder in the guards pants while on duty in the kings throne room. Many had been killed because they 'moved'. He frowned, still he remembered the nasty beatings the woman had given him. "They'll make you big and strong later son." His father always had said. Yeah right, strong yes, big NO.   
  
"Ok, I'll just tell them you are a friend of mine. Oh no, the gang, let hurry inside"  
  
Dione took Vegeta's hand and guiding him into the building while the prince was glancing about what gang? Could he beat them up, just for fun? His nose itched as they entered. The building was a rather new one. Three floors high and with graffiti on every place you could spray. The 'gang' was outside and took little notice of the two people entering the building.  
  
"What was that about woman? I could take that scum out in a second. I could even have had a little fun!" He stated gruffly. Vegeta took an evil grin on his face, that soon was differed when he saw all those adolescent children screaming, arguing, discussing and chatting away, assaulting his fairly good ears.  
  
"Oh now, I have landed in hell. Even Kakarot was better than this!" He exclaimed really annoyed.  
  
"Nah, it will be fine, come on lets go to class." Dione urged Vegeta to follow, he did in hopes to fine some peace in this hellhole. Fat chance though...After pushing and shoving various brats away they managed to enter a hall that was more quiet, in fact there was no sign of the annoying crawling cockroaches. Without even hiding it Veggie sighted relieved. Dione was already way ahead of him and peeved about this entire situation the prince walked after her. The classroom was a normal classroom with one desk for the teacher and a lot of half mutilated desks and chairs for the children.  
  
"Woman, what is this?" Veggie demanded pointing at a desk, the thing definitely had seen better days.  
  
"A classroom, what else!" The blonde stated confused, he couldn't be that stupid right?  
  
Vegeta took a seat nearest to the back wall. Dione took place beside him. Suddenly a loud noise alarmed everyone in the building shocking veggie, to whom it sounded like he was in the middle of a fire drill. Suddenly the class was filled with children, bags, food and mobile-phones ringing off in various disturbing annoying melodies, some just plain annoying.  
  
"What kind of lesson is this?" Veggie demanded annoyed, this was going to be a very trying day, and he knew it. But if that woman thought he was not going to blow someone's brains out when provoked, and he was definitely provoked at this moment she had another thing coming.  
  
"Biology." Dione shouted to get above all the racked. She never heard veggie moan, the prince folded his arms before his chest and waited.  
  
"Ok, quiet and grab your books. Mary take that gum out of your mouth, Lesley where is your book? You forgot it? that's the third time, big mouth too? Fine get out of class and report to the janitor. Dione, who is that beside you?" The voice...!! THIS VOICE!!! Vegeta almost jumped through the ceiling, this voice!!! The horror, like a knife it cut it's way to his precious ears, eardrums, his MIND!!! And still it was gleefully cutting it's way though, until nothing remained then mush! It was only then that he rose his eyes to this...this...she-demon. And it was!!! Small yes, a flood of contempt and pride washed over his being, slightly numbing the pain in his head. She was shorter then him! Good, he thought, at least one advantage. And UGLY! Even the trolls wouldn't want her a round, she'd put them to shame, her face looked ancient and wasted. He chuckled, a mummy not knowing it should be long dead, and he was fairly certain she'd never even seen a guy naked! Again he chuckled, maybe this was that Medusa chick Bulma had been blabbering about awhile back.   
  
"A friend of mine Miss Prescott. Can he stay for the duration of the lesson?" Dione asked as nicely as possible, having her as your enemy meant certain death! Oh no wait wrong scene, just really bad grades.  
  
"Fine, if he makes one noise, he's out! Until then, he is part of the class and will participate"  
  
"Yes, Miss Prescott"  
  
Vegeta just smiled and whispered "She reminds me of Kakarot's wife, that Baka is even more dominant than she is!" Dione almost lost her composure and snickered but maintained her laughter.   
  
"Well Dione what are you chuckling about, share it with the class." Bleached Dione stared accusingly at Vegeta who just shrugged, as Prescott motioned Dione to come over to her. Beet red, not from embarrassment but fury she did rose and walked with long strides through the class, feeling 23 pairs of eyes fixed on her, waiting in curiosity. Dione, the girl who ALWAYS got in trouble? What had she been thinking this time? This they HAD to see.  
  
Finally Dione stood next to the dwarfed teacher, only the menacing eyes, and the high pitched voice of the elderly woman having the power to control ANY class, nicknamed Fossil from hell. Dione glanced daring at Vegeta as she had an idea.  
  
"Well Miss Prescott my 'friend' Vegeta was about to inform me about the female pleasure spot, being this the Sexual education lesson." She stated on an innocent tone. Vegeta visibly flinched. Then dropped on his back as his chair fell. For a moment he remained frozen, she had not said what he thought she had said right? No one could be this cruel?! Even that Bulma wench didn't make him say things like this! When had he gotten himself into!! Even King Yema's hell was more pleasant then this!!! What had he done to deserve this! He'd been a good Saiyan for these few years!!! A sharp voice, THE voice jerked him out of his dread full thoughts.  
  
"Well!" Prescott exclaimed pleased. The pleased tone being even more horrible then the nasty. "Well Mister Vegeta, please join miss Dione here so the class can listen in. Maybe they'll learn something new." Vegeta gulped. This was just a dream, a very, very VERY BAD ONE. Why couldn't the ground just swallow him up right now? So this was why his father had gotten him private teachers. With a smirk he got up from the floor. He was a Saiyan prince, he'd tell them EXACTLY how the real world worked. He'd been with Bulma so he knew humans were identical to Sayian females, at least from the books. He'd been to young to mate when still on Vegeta-sei and strangely there weren't allot of them around anymore. All because of that Baka Freeza he now was destined to mate with a much weaker race. Anyway back to the business at hand. As straight as a plank the prince marched across the class room to join Dione and THE woman. Smirking he stared at Dione who frowned a bit. What was he up too? With his feet spread, crossed arms and his famous smirk Vegeta glared at the class, a few turned away, others were snickering softly, and yet others, others were actually curious what he had to say. There was even one who was sound asleep behind a text book. Vegeta snickered a bit, he would TEACH them.  
  
In a swift motion Vegeta grabbed Dione's shoulder and pulled her to him, in a vice like grip he held her while she was squirming a bit, frightened what was going on in that twisted mind of his.   
  
"Well where should I begin." Vegeta mused out loud. Dione's eyes widened in shock as she had an idea, and it wasn't a good one, especially as he manoeuvred her to the desk of Prescott. Pinning her between that and himself Vegeta began in a loud clear voice that boomed through the silent class.  
  
"A woman..." he began. "You will never ever know what she'll be thinking. Sure when you mate with her she can moan like you the best thing that happened to her, while the devious mind is working. What groceries she'll need to get tomorrow, how the baby is feeling, shouldn't she feed it soon. Yes a woman is really all that, and more. She can scheme like a politician and scream like a banshee when things don't go her way." Vegeta was definitely thinking of a blue hared twit as he was summing the things a woman was. After ten minutes of more summing up Prescott interrupted him. He threw an angry glare at her, and to the amazement of all present she took a step BACK!   
  
"I err sorry to interrupt you Vegeta but the question was that you were to inform us about the female pleasure spot." He sighted frustrated, still that fossil was blabbering, he had just managed to drift off the subject but if they REALLY wanted it, they could have it.  
  
"FINE WOMAN. The...I'll show you." He grinned evilly as he whirled Dione around before him and managed to rip her pants off. Horrified Dione glanced at the wide open eyes and mouths (the boys) in her class. This definitely was NOT happening! Vegeta twisted her arms as a shocked Prescott barged in between. Dione glanced pleading at the unlikely saviour, one on which she had never counted on, and would never ever would after this as much as on this very moment.  
  
"M...MISTER VEGETA! WE DO HAVE A DRAWING OF THAT YOU KNOW!" Peeved and deprived of his amusement Vegeta let go as Dione hastened to pull her beloved pants back up. Beet red she hastened through the room to hide in shame behind her table. Keeping a weary eye on a snickering Vegeta, he threw her a taunting glare which she furiously returned, this was not over by a long shot! A screen was lowered and a picture of a woman appeared. Disappointed Vegeta glanced at the dull lifeless thing. This was no fun?! It was just a doll, not even remotely resembling a woman. So this was the kind of sex lessons they received? Well if only he could have brought HIS teacher here! HE snickered again, maybe that fossil would have had an heart attack on the spot! Only thinking about it brought a smile to his lips. Dully he took a pointing stick and turned to the screen. Then glanced annoyed at the fossil.  
  
"This is not an accurate picture, I need a better one if you expect me to teach these idiots something useful." The fossil remained speechless at this new student. With a shrug Vegeta pulled the screen aside and walked to the drawing board holding a black permanent marker he took form the fossils desk. He drew it to his height and franticly began to draw. For 3 minutes the only sound head was muttering that something was wrong and finally the board was moved up again stunning all inside the room. It...was...detailed...and...graphical...and actually pretty good. The boys frowned as they were looking at it, all they saw were a set of lines, like a roadmap they didn't understand, while the girls, Dione definitely included, gasped in recognition. Yep this was a girl alright. Meanwhile the fossil had sat down and was shaking slightly.  
  
"Well class.." Vegeta began roughly. "THIS is a woman. And no, I know how your hormone filled peanut brains work, there is no breast in sight, that's because this is the lower half of a woman's body." He pointed at one drawing of the front of a woman, next to it was one as a close up from underneath. "I am almost certain this is new territory for you, so listen carefully, I'm not going to repeat this. The centre of a woman's pleasure is this..." He pointed at a dot in the middle of the second picture. The fossil groaned as she covered her eyes.   
  
"WHAT? Is that dot it? I thought it be a bit bigger!" someone piped up from the class. The prince smirked.  
  
"Believe me kid, sometimes the smallest packages hold the biggest surprises, but to continue..." DEUUUUUUUHHHH" the same noise at the one that had marked the stampede before echoed through the school. Every one was getting ready to leave, packing and all as Vegeta got madder by the second.  
  
"AND WHERE IN BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING! I WAS NOT DONE YET! GET YOU BUTT RIGHT BACK THERE!" He boomed. Everyone froze on the spot as the fossil fainted. As someone noticed the spawned teacher she called the others.  
  
"LOOK VEGETA FLORED THE FOSSIL!!! THE IMPOSSIBLE HAD HAPPENED!!! Your good Vegeta!" the brown hared girl added admiring his handy work. Yep totally out. Vegeta smirked pleased, he still hadn't lost his touch, this broke the tension as Vegeta gave in and glanced at the fossil as every one left the classroom. He noticed someone sitting in the back. Curious he glanced up and noticed a smouldering Dione glaring at him, oh yeah the blonde. Like royalty she rose, holding up her pants as she held on to her bag and marched past Vegeta.  
  
"You mad or something?" Vegeta taunted. Dione kept on walking on, with an annoyed sigh he left his handy work behind and followed her. She didn't have any sense of humour.  
-----  
  
  
Dione marched through the hallway searching for someone, badly! She'd be a lifesaver, and maybe a problem, her being a fanatic DBZ fan herself and most definitely a veggie fan. Wait till she'd meet him up close. She gritted her teeth as she ignored the confused glances towards her. Finally the familiar face emerged from the crowd. Never had she been more happy to see her twin.  
  
"Diane!!" She yelled, near tears of relieve, her sis had the habit of skipping classes, thank the gods she was here now. Curious Diane turned to the voice and waved as she recognised her twin, and swiftly through the crowd she came towards her, then stopped and eyed her over.  
  
"What happened to you?" Was the first question. Dione frowned as she turned slightly to the cause of her misery. Vegeta had joined her silently and glanced at the double, great there were two of them. Diane just stared, weary Dione waved before her eyes but received no reaction.  
  
"OH MY G...Vegeta?" Dione could swear she saw stars coming in her sisters eyes, here we go. A devious glance appeared right after the stars as Diane trotted over to Vegeta and eyed him over from up close that is. It took only a brief moment for him to explode.  
  
"WOMAN STOP STARING AT ME!" A grand smile broke through as Diane leaned fondly against him, Vegeta glared stunned at Dione who shrugged. That ware her sis totally unpredictable especially after a chocolate-bar. And by the looks of it she had one for breakfast, who needed smokes or drugs when you had legal stuff like that. Yep sugar rush   
warning! Poor Veggie.  
  
"HI V-chan! Whatcha doing here Hun!" Diane began shrugging tighter against Vegeta who jumped away in disgust. Not even remotely discouraged Dione glanced from him to her sister.  
  
"What's up? Did you win that idiotic game or what?" Dione nodded unhappy.  
  
"Yes, and I should have wished Piccolo over instead, he's no fun. Look what he did!" Dione showed the demolished pants as Diane chuckled.  
  
"So Veggie did that eh? What did you two do then? Cuddle in the corner?" Vegeta turned red as did Dione.  
  
"NO!" Both exclaimed immediately." It was in biology and..." Diane held up a hand stopping Dione mid sentence.  
  
"I don't even wanna know what you two did, Biology my butt, you did some home work girl. Just sad your pants didn't survive it. Now you want some new right?" red Dione nodded. Diane waved her to follow and weary the prince followed. Put those two next to each other and you didn't see a difference but the second, man she was a danger. Luckily he could read ki and they were very much different. They walked through the halls to some lockers. Diane turned a code and soon it popped open. Swiftly she handed Dione her training suit, and as she disappeared into the bathroom glanced at Vegeta. The prince glanced around, where could he escape too? Too late, he felt a hand slid around his waist and was pulled against a soft warm body. He closed his eyes, maybe that fossil wasn't that bad after all.  
  
"Say V-chan? I can be much more fun then my sis, what do you think?" As he thought, this was a vixen and a dangerous one too! Why didn't she have any respect for him! Maybe he should put her back in her place, touching him like she did, how dare she! Quickly he shrugged the annoying teen off him and glared at her as she graciously picked herself of the floor.   
"You didn't have to do that V-chan, you must really like me for shoving me around like that. It's a macho thing you know." Diane stated pleased, as she corrected some of her make-up. Soon Dione returned and noticed a desperate Vegeta with Diane all over him. She chuckled, this was the best thing yet, that would show him for making a spectacle of her! Just send your sis over to him! Soon he homed in on her and shoved Diane off him for the zillionth time, but again like a rubber ball she was back. He sighted in despair, school was hell. Wait this sister of the blonde was hell!  
  
"Hi, so glad you two made friends so quickly!" Dione stated scowling. Vegeta frowned, he probably deserved that. But no more by Kami, NO MORE!! "We have to go to the next class, are you coming Diane, you haven't been there in ages.  
  
"But it's Math!! I hate math." Diane whines as she loosened her vicelike grip on Vegeta.  
Dione made her way to the classroom as behind her a very unhappy Vegeta followed while Diane was glued to his arm. Why wasn't Kakarot here, he could deal with this wench then.  
  
The three of them sat down again in the back of the room waiting for the class. Diane had shoved her table against Vegeta's and Dione hers against his, thus pinning him between them and the wall. Vegeta froze as he felt a hand on his knee travelling north.   
  
"STOP THAT NOW OR I'LL FINAL FLASH YOU THIS INSTANT!" He hissed through his teeth. The hand retreated, and as he glanced at his right he noticed Diane sulking. Was she nuts! Never had he thought, he, the Saiyan prince would be a victim of sexual harassment!   
  
New students, new faces entered the room and sat at the free tables before them, it wasn't long before a tall slim man entered warring a fine set of glasses. With a smile he eyed his class and noticed two new faces in the back. The class was half filled, a pretty good show up for him. He wouldn't dare calling those two in front to ask them their names, no he might chase them away! So he just started his lesson, not noticing that only three of the 12 were actually following what he was saying.  
  
"So V-chan? What brought you here." Diane asked as her sister, one of the tree tried to concentrate on the lesson.  
  
"That Baka sister of yours did." Vegeta snarled, pissed that the wench spoke to him, AGAIN. She should be in shock or something, after his threat.  
  
"How?" she asked while eyeing his hands. He noticed and tried to ignore it.  
  
"Through a game on a computer."   
  
"WHAT! Dione it worked?" Diane shrieked stunned, the class didn't even bother to look around as the others were busy talking themselves.  
  
"Yeah, I'm busy so go bug Veggie." Dione stated concentrating on the teacher.  
  
"Okay!." Grinning Diane clamped Vegeta again. "So what's up in your life, oh wait! I already know!" chuckling she touched boldly his hair as he got extremely frustrated. A gold aura formed as Diane chuckled even harder.  
  
"Oops, you mad V-chan?" Without waiting for an answer she reached behind him and began to massage the spot where his tail had once been. It had been a hunch but it worked seeing as Vegeta never got around to get super Saiyan 1. She figured that that spot had to be very pleasant and sensitive without her getting hurt in the process. She glanced smugly. 0 for V-chan 1 for her. Vegeta had a really weary look in his eyes, Diane watched it and grinned just as mean as Vegeta did when he would blast one into oblivion.   
  
"Ok, now I know precisely 'what' to do to calm you down my friend!"   
  
What was that wench thinking? Only Bulma could do that! But that feeling, it was like....like heaven!!!!! THE sister said something but he couldn't care any less. But wait a bloody minute........he was not in a bedroom and surly not with that menace!! Vegeta popped out of his dream and into reality. With a slight glance to the woman touching him he quickly grabbed her wrist.  
  
"If you have a serious death wish do continue, if not BACK OFF!" That would sure bring her hormones to rest. The only thing that Diane said was "I knew you liked me!". Vegeta took a deep breath and decided that this was the drawing line. He rose and shoved up his own personal demon. Stepped firmly through the class room en without hesitation he left the room. Leaving behind a bewildered Diane. She on her turn quickly grabbed her stuff and went after Vegeta.  
  
"Peace and quiet, at last!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta, already steady on his feet, regained his composure and decided to make a tour around the school. As long as he could keep Dione in his eye and Diane of his.....well his butt!!!! Alarmed by a door he saw his nightmare appear. Quickly he hide between two open doors and prayed to any god he knew to help him in his despair. It worked, Diane walked without even a glance back. Vegeta quietly ran in the other direction and ran down a pair of stairs. That path looked very familiar to him. The path they took when entering the school, well nothing else to do so lets walk outside! Once there he again saw 'the gang'. He walked up to them and stopped right in front of what appeared to be the leader.  
  
"What do you want shorty???" said the punk, leather wearing squirt.  
  
Vegeta just laughs and crossed his arms.  
  
"So, you are the pathetic creatures who think they can scare everyone?" Vegeta was really bored so he decided to have 'some fun'. One of the squirts stood up and stood right in front of him, looking down to the not impressed, Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah, do you have a problem with that? You look so tiny even a Smurf is bigger!"  
  
That did the trick, you could call him names except two: monkey and most of all TINY!!!!! Before the fool realised what he had said he laid down on the ground. Vegeta rubbed his fist, yeah great, he wanted to do that all day long. It was not much relieve but it helped. The rest of the five boys looked and shrugged a bit, then they laughed their brains out.  
  
"Dude that is, like we say 'kicking ass', wanne sit down?" the 'leader' grinned still and offered a seat on the bench. Vegeta looked a bit disappointed, he really wanted to smash their heads but, he thought, talking would be fun too. Besides that dumb-ass still lay out-cold on the floor.   
  
"Sure, squirt. What is that stuff in your mouth?" Vegeta looked at the cigarette in the mouth of the boy.  
  
"Heaven dude, wanne have a go?" the boy took it out of his mouth and gave it to Vegeta who took it and looked at it!  
  
"Smells weird kid, what is it?"  
  
"A joint dude, take a blow and you are feeling just relax man." The boy prepared one of his own and took a zippo out of his front jacket and lighted his joint and pushed it in his mouth.  
  
Vegeta, still looking confused to the burning stick in his hand took the advice and took a deep inhale of the joint, then he coughed. At first he felt nothing, but after three more inhales of that stuff his feet began to tingle and it floated up to the very edge of his hair. His face began to relax and the idiot was right......he began to float!!!!!   
  
"Heeeee, man! You are on one hell of a jazz. Here take a beer, it is even better when you drink this!" The boy behind him gave him a bottle of stuff they called 'beer'! He opened it up and drank it all in just two goo's. That really did it! he was off this cursed world and into a fantasy-world some where in the galaxy. Vegeta began to laugh and did not take notice of the boy who regained from the blow. "Heee, ruffs take blow man, this dude kicks ass man! He is awesome." If only my father had that stuff back on Vegeta, than he was really eh, more at ease. On the other side, than his son would not have at much fun making him mad! Suddenly an all to familiar ki brought him back to his senses. That cursed woman....Diane.   
  
"Hey, squirts, been fun but I have to go. See you around OK?" Vegeta could barely stand on his feet but wobbled to the school-door. Damn, too late!  
  
"O, V-chan there you are, you look weird, what have you been up to?"   
No matter what that woman was saying, Vegeta could barely hear her, one profit of that stuff. Peace and quiet. Nothing else but floating rooms and pretty colours. A big grin appeared on his face.  
  
"What I have been up to?" He grinned. "Nothing, I just had some FUN! A change for the first time this blasted day!" Vegeta tried to sit down because his legs refused service. Suddenly the bell rang again, assaulting Vegeta's ears for the third time in three hours. The only thing Vegeta did was laughing. So, his ears hurt like hell, SO WHAT! That cursed woman was sitting next to him and protectively laid an arm around his shoulder. He could not care less! In a way of sense it was comfortable.   
  
"It's now recess for fifteen minutes Vegeta, can you take the stress?"  
  
"What stress, I have never been more relaxed in my life woman, that stuff that kid had......a joint! Where can you get that?"  
  
"A WHAT???????" That explained a lot.....Vegeta was a STONED as a ROCK! Those idiots gave him a joint!   
  
"Nowhere Vegeta nowhere. Now try to get up and we go and find Dione Kay????"  
  
"Fine with me squirt, one, two even THREE of you are a peace of cake for a Saiyan Prince like ME, did you know that Kakarot is a complete IDIOT???? Even his wife has more brains that he does........."  
  
Diane thought that he never stopped thatting about Gokou, his wife or all the other men and women he had met!  
  
"And than you had Frieza, that son of a BAKA, he tried to KILL me.........PRINS VEGETA OF VEGETA, wait a minute he DID, OK have to kill him to. And THAN you have that green lizard from Namek. Now be honest, he is UGELY........"  
  
Diane became desperate for her sis. But she was too busy to see where she was, in the mean time Vegeta just kept on talking like he never had!  
  
"Vegeta, Frieza is dead....D..E..A..D.. dead OK?" she replied, trying to get him to hush up! They ran trough the canteen to look for Dione, but it was crowded with kids.   
  
"........and then you had.....What? O damn, who did it!"  
  
"Your son!"  
  
"Oh, that underwear TWIT of mine?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Shoot, well no matter........than you have all those sparring matches that Kakarot an I had....he NEVER will be stronger than ME, the Prince!!! He, he, he! Hee squirt there is your double! I told you that I can easily can take the both of you.....than you MUST have seen the time that I took out one of the androids......."  
  
"Dioooooooonnnnneeee!" Diane really was beginning to get desperate, all the time Vegeta would blab about his victory's, most of them defeats but Diane could not get one word in his story.  
  
Dione looked up en saw Vegeta and Diane coming from outside. She could not believe what she saw. Vegeta was supported by her sister? That could not be right. Dione hurried to her two companions and took a good look at Vegeta. He looked at ease, too much at ease!  
  
"Vegeta, what is wrong with you?" she demanded on a tone that was worried.   
  
"Me? I'm fine. But let me tell you how I defeated cell...now that was really neat....." Vegeta was far to busy to answer that wench who was responsible for getting him here.  
  
"He had a joint given by the 'gang' outside." Was Diane's explanation. "He is just blabbing on and on over all his fights."   
  
"We have to get him out of here, if the principle discovers him like this he will suspend us for sure!!!" Dione took another good look at her favourite character, who fell silent as he sniffed the air, FOOOD!!!!! THE COMPLETE CANTINE WAS FILLED WITH FOOD!!!!!!!! Vegeta saw sandwiches, soup, snickers, mars and everything else that was eatable. He walked up to a candy bar-machine and took a good look at that thing. After a while he had made up his mind an wanted a mars, because the picture on that candy was so nice. He pushed the button and waited with enthusiasm. Nothing came. Was that thing defected? Again he pushed that blasted thing.....again nothing came. Vegeta's good mood went out of the window. He kicked the machine and suddenly a touch on his shoulder demanded his attention.   
  
"Heee, bozo, hurry up. Recess is over in five minutes!" A young boy stood right behind him. On his face was a lot of acne and his hair was full of gel. On his shoulders he wore a ugly bag, filled with writings like 'I am a nut, written by the devil and much kisses from Dora'.   
  
"Be my guest, worm, but that 'THING' is not working!" Vegeta took a step backwards and the boy inserted a few coins and pushed the soda-button. The machine began to rattle and suddenly a can of cola fell out. So that's the way to get something out of that blasted thing. He walked back to the two sisters, who were still talking about how to cover-up Vegeta's condition.  
  
"Woman......I need coins!!!!!!!!" He stated to Dione. The two women stopped talking and looked at Vegeta. Dione grabbed her back-pack without even glancing at the impatient Saiyan and grabbed her wallet. "Here, now leave us alone." She ordered, patronising the Saiyan, acting like a mother would with her child. Vegeta ignored this for once, she had given him the wallet after all. He walked back to the machine.  
  
"Now, how did that baka do it. He looked at the machine and found a text written above a slid 'please insert coins'. Well that was easy enough. He opened the wallet and glared at it's continue, small coins, bit larger coins, nickel coins, brown ones. This was getting him nowhere. Irritated he glared through the glass that deprived him from his beloved food. He could just break it but then those irritating blondes would hurry over. With a sigh he retrieved a big one, that should be enough right? He dropped it in the designated slid and pushed a button, the one with the beloved picture on it. To his happiness the machine rumbled the same sounds as before and released the Mars, it fell down, until Vegeta couldn't see it anymore, where had that blasted thing gone this time!! A threatening rumble emerged for Vegeta's throat, this was really getting on his nerves! He only then noticed the black opening. Curious he got on his knees and took a peep inside. AH!!! There it had been hiding all along!!! Grinning victoriously he snitched the candy out of the machine, ripped the packaging and munched content on the chocolate. A button flashed attracting his attention. He pushed it and out came smaller coins, he! So if you threw a big coin in this thing he gave you back some smaller ones AND the candy! Maybe this world wasn't that bad after all.  
  
As Vegeta was playing with the candy machine, getting loads out of it and eating it faster then it came out, Diane flashed a snug glance at her sister.  
  
"Did you give him your wallet?" she asked glancing over Dione's shoulder at the very happy Saiyan.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Did you have a lot in it?"  
  
"Huh oh, I just got some from the bank yesterday, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well V-chan is having a ball, and your broke I think." With a shriek Dione whirled around to stared speechless at the machine, the Saiyan before it, and loads of empty paper wrappers around him. Angry Dione marched over, oblivious Vegeta continued with raiding the machine, now almost empty.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" A voice boomed right behind him. Unfazed Vegeta slowly turned around with a grand smile.   
  
"Eating candy Woman, are you blind or something?" And he continued munching on a kit-cat. Chocolate was smeared around his mouth and drooped a bit along his chin. If she hadn't been this mad with him she would have been rolling around the floor laughing hard. This was what Diane did however, luckily not that hard, just very loud chuckling. The high Saiyan glared at the other blond then chuckled along. Hell he had no idea why, but it was a catchy tone. Dione however felt really laughed at, something that had happened too much today already. Pissed she snatched away her wallet and the half eaten kit-Kat. Pouting the prince glared at her. If she wanted some she could have taken some out the machine. No need of stealing it. but as the chuckling behind Dione intensified so did Vegeta's grinning.   
  
"ALLRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" at that time the bell rang making Vegeta flinch while continuing to grin. A virtual storm front was hovering above Dione as she marched away. Diane and Vegeta meekly followed.  
  
"Touchy isn't she." Vegeta said smugly. Diane agreed grinning.  
  
"Yeah, she almost has the red flag out if you catch my drift." Stunned Vegeta glanced from a snickering Diane to a furious Dione.  
  
"Figures." He stated peeved. He hated woman having their period, they were bitches from hell, every one of them. Weary he glanced at Diane who seemed to follow his thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not due for...about...another day." His eyes spread open wide. OH NO!!! OH Kami WHY!!! While grumbling under his breath about the unfairness of life they entered a class room, but instead of the normal rows of tables this one had tables along the walls stuffed with computers. Vegeta moaned. Oh no, not those machines, Bulma had a fit every time he entered a room with one inside. "Don't you dare touch that machine Vegeta, and don't look at it, in fact don't even go in there, just make yourself scarce!" she stated very time, he could be careful if he wanted but she wouldn't even hive him a chance! Had she forgotten that he had operated capsules for years in Freeza's army? And those things had been even more delicate then the stone aged things she worked with.  
  
The tree took three computers, and too late Vegeta discovered he was in the middle again. Didn't they trust him or something? Following the girls example he pushed a button, immediately the screen turned to life as the machine booted up.  
  
His computer suddenly beeped as it showed a message.  
  
-Windows has been terminated the wrong way, please push a button to activate scandisk.- he complied and immediately the machine began to rattle and quickly different documents flashed on the screen. Wary he glanced at the computers next to him who had booted the normal way. In fact both were already busy! The prince glared accusing at the computer who finally finished it's diagnostics and activated a program called Windows. As a new screen appeared a warning went off.  
  
-Warning virus detected. Shut down the computer and notify the provider.- Vegeta snorted. He wasn't moving anywhere he had waited long enough, besides what could happen, the machine would sneeze? Maybe it only needed a hanky! He snickered to himself, yeah right. Boldly he moved the mouse thing on top of the big x and bye-bye irritating screen. He sighed content, okay now what. He peeked at the computer next to him, like Diane, Dione was doing something similar but what? He poked with an elbow Dione who glared irritated at him.  
  
"What are you doing woman." He snarled.   
  
"I'm surfing Vegeta, just double click that icon and you can type in something your interested in and push search." Grudgingly he complied. To his joy the thing complied and soon a familiar screen appeared. He discovered the query thing and typed in 'martial arts'. And pushed start. Immediately a picture in the far right, began to move. It took ages before a screen piled with titles appeared. The teacher joined Vegeta and glanced interested over his shoulder.  
  
"Your new here aren't you. Well before you can surf you have to pass a test of ability. And before Vegeta knew what he did the screen disappeared to be replaced with a dull blue screen with letters on it. "This is a typing program, pass this and you may surf on the internet, but no sooner." With a trembling lower lip Vegeta followed the disappearing teacher. This wasn't fair!!! He turned back to the offensive screen. Fine if that baka wanted that he would, he could do ANYTHING. He began copying the supplied text, it was slow but he did it without errors. It was when he was done with the first row that another appeared, and with a message.  
  
-Speed typing is not yet sufficient, please try again.- He growled angry, this was testing his patience again! But proud of his self control he just loaded a bit making his fingers flay over the keyboard. This was a test, a test of his superiority and he'd show them! Glancing smug at the good time he frowned when a higher level appeared. Oh well this was easy now, why hadn't he thought of this before. At every level he just loaded a bit more until he lost track and just turned supersonic confusing the poor computer. As he was done the computer managed to do it's best to fill in the rapid input. Irritated he glanced at the screen. What a snail machine! Finally only 30 minutes later he reached the highest level. And quickly finished that one too. A smug smile appeared, there he had beaten this stupid program, he had never daubed himself off course, it was made by mere humans. Now where had he left off at that other program...Time flew as Vegeta sorted through many pages, not really containing what he was looking for, then finally he found it! His eyes scanned exited through the text, quickly he pushed the print button after peeking at Diane's who was printing an image on...well him! He shook his head and just continued scanning through the text some more. Suddenly the thing went haywire. Screens were put on top of each other in a blinding rate, and then...nothing. The screen went black as a pirate flag waved on the screen and laughter coming from his computers speakers. What the hell had happened!   
  
The machines noise attracted the attention of the students who grouped around Vegeta to stare at the unfortunate computer. The bell rang, disappointed Vegeta stared at the machine. Stupid thing. With a sigh he got up as he heard some students behind him talk.  
  
"That computer is definitely out of commission now, it will have to me reprogrammed from scratch, Dares will have a fit when he hears of this." They walked out of the classroom as both Diane and Dione were waiting for him. Diane was holding his copies. Suddenly he turned back to the computer and glanced at it one more time, raised his right arm and ki-blasted it to bits. With a stone face he turned back and walked to the stunned girls.  
  
"W...Why did you do that!" Diane exclaimed while pointing shaken at the still smoking machine. Vegeta threw her a man-I-knew-you-were-stupid-but-not-that-stupid- look.  
  
"I put the thing out of his misery, unlike our reputation we're not that cruel you know." I think Kakarot's rubbing off on me or something, Vegeta thought disdain.  
  
The three strolled over to the canteen and found a spot, a throbbing headache began to irritate Vegeta, why did he get this? He hadn't done anything straining? Had to be the candy, speaking of witch...Vegeta bolted out of the canteen in desperate search of a bathroom, he found one and ignoring the high pitched shrieks rushed in a toilet and threw up big time. A bit on the green side Vegeta joined the girls again and wished to be left alone.   
  
"Guess I won't have to buy you lunch eh V-chan?" Diane snickered. Immediately Vegeta held his mouth shut with his hand and glared angry at her. She just shrugged as she bought a salad, and began to munch gleefully on it, while glancing delighted in Vegeta's green face. That girl was demon-spawn. With Dione he could live but her! It was a long shot but she might even compete with him in the cruel section. He was saver off hanging around with Dione. He decided. Dione glanced with pity at Vegeta, granted he had really humiliated her earlier but what Diane was doing was plain mean. Not that she was that surprised about it, it was kinda nice she wasn't the one being picked at she'd been around her for 18 years already, no Vegeta was her newest victim. With out a word she got up and soon returned with milk. Vegeta glanced at the cup weary, what this a new scheme? With an aggravated sigh she took the cup and zipped from it, showing it was save.   
  
"Your probably feeling miserable now so here I brought you some milk to calm your stomach." He glanced from her to the milk, shrugged an gulped it down. After a few minutes it seemed to work and he sighted slightly relieved, now the headache that was developing in a killer headache.   
  
"Got some painkillers too?" Just before Diane wanted to say something nasty Dione retrieved one from her bag and soon returned with some water. Good he had better use of Dione then that wench.   
  
For 35 minutes they sat in silence, Diane sulking as Vegeta totally ignored her. Finally the bell rang again. They all rose and walked through some new parts of the school. Some brats were in the way and rudely Vegeta shoved them aside. He felt MUCH better! Warring his all famous smirk he followed the girls to a door where lady's was written, as he wanted to follow them Dione stopped him.  
  
"Can't you read! This is gym the boy's room is that way!" and she pointed at a door where some guys walked in.  
  
"GYM, I don't even have training's clothes!" He retorted peeved. He was dying for some exercise but he had no suitable clothing. With a snort he turned and gave in. As he entered the boys locker room a big guy walked up to him, and stared him down. Vegeta used to big men (Nappa and Raditz) was not in the least intimidated.   
  
"You are new eh? So you haven't got any clothes, follow me." The man stated in a low deep voice. Vegeta did just that, they entered a storage room and after a quick search Vegeta was holding shoes, sport pants and a T-shirt. He scowled. Perfect.  
  
They returned to the changing room and all gaped at the huge muscles of Vegeta while he continued changing. Meanwhile the man, the gym teacher was preparing the lesson in the gymnasium. Soon some of the students and Vegeta entered and following their example Vegeta sat on a bench at the wall. the girls took some considerable amount of time to come out though. A threat from the teacher made them come out of hiding though. As soon as the first appeared all kind of smells assaulted his fine nose. What was going on! Where they a walking perfume shop!? Finally Dione and Diane appeared. Dione was warring a simple set of tights and a T-shirt, also she was walking barefoot. Diane as he had expected was warring something more daring. A tight fitting top and a black pair of wide sporting pants, white sport shoes were on her feet. Both their hair was pit in a high bung on their head. To his annoyance they sat next to him, his luck. At least Diane was on the other side.  
  
"Well brats." The teacher began. "Let's start with some warming up shall we?" a chorus of moans erupted, Vegeta just scowled. This was interesting he was keen to see how weak these humans were after all. After a shuffle there were three lines formed, the teacher ahead of them all. A beat music started on which they stretched. To his surprise it seemed that Diane and Dione were very agile, compared to the other girls, and he naturally was the best in the male category. After 10 minutes of stretching they were ordered to run rounds. Vegeta snickered as soon the first drop outs came. One by one the benches were filled by sweating panting teens.  
  
After another ten minutes there were only five still up and running. Vegeta two guys and the twins. This was not as he had expected at all. Between him and the boy started a contest of sorts, and the same was going on with the twins.  
  
"I'm gonna beat you this time!" Dione stated heaving.  
  
"Ha you wish!" was the answer as both shut up to spare air. The boy started running at a higher pace and bemused Vegeta followed. Suddenly the teacher stopped them.  
  
"Alright, we all now know who are the winners and losers in this class. As this is the last lesson before the vacation we'll play Monkey-cage." Vegeta flinched, what an idiotic name! And what was this supposed to be like! He couldn't figure it out so he demanded an explanation from the teacher.  
  
"It's a tag game. We will place various objects like the ropes, trampoline, mats and other things you can crawl over under and alongside through the gymnasium, the idea is to escape the one who is to tag the others while avoiding the bare ground. No one can touch it, if the tag-person steps on it, all tagged people are back in the game. The tag-person will remain for 15 minutes until a new one is decided, by me. Clear?" Vegeta nodded. This may prove interesting, an exercise based on agility, speed and ingenuity. And not to forget brains. Definitely not suited for Nappa, Radditz or that idiot Kakarot.  
  
The teacher pointed at a boy who groaned. Exited the girls took their positions at the boys followed. Vegeta casually walked to the ropes. A signal was given and the boy began to find some victims. The teens spread like a flock of wild animals as he came near them and scrambled all over the place to get away. This went on for about 15 minutes, he managed only to catch 7 of them.  
  
A redheaded girl was next. She seemed to be popular as the boys LET them selves get caught, receiving a kiss from the tag-lady. The girls however weren't so interested in that reward, neither was Vegeta. She glanced up into the ropes where Vegeta had positioned himself, he actually was hugging the ceiling, grinning at the teens that seemed to scurry around like headless chickens, this was so funny! One other girl aside of the twins was left, and she climbed up to Vegeta's spot, but much to his amusement she seemed to be afraid to reach his height the tag-lady joined in and this pushed the other up higher to stay away from the hands. He grumbled peeved at the brown hared girl was almost as high as he was, the tag-lady stopped harassing them and raced after an easier pray. With gleaming eyes the brown hared girl glanced at him, this was no good it was that Diane look. Reluctantly he gazed back. Suddenly she moved to his rope, almost knocking him off. They swung around until it calmed again. Furious Vegeta glared down.  
  
"Are you NUTS!" She just smiled as she climbed up and soon was near his feet, what was that chick up too! Suddenly she grabbed his ankle and giggled possessively. Irritated he tried to shake her off but it was a vice like grip. An angry yell came from below but Vegeta was a bit to busy to se what was going on. Though he unmistakably felt someone's ki flare a bit.  
  
From below Diane noticed Vegeta's predicament and launched into the ropes. HER V-chan assaulted by that bimbo! How dare she!!! Like an efficient machine she soon was near the brown hared girl, all on the same rope that swung from one side to another. Startled Vegeta glanced at the hanging. It made strange sounds as they moved. Then he glanced down to see a VERY angry Diane racing up at high speed, amazing! The brown hared girl's ankle was gripped in exact the same way Vegeta's was. He frowned did girls have a patent on that or something? His ankle was loosened a bit and he managed to get free and jumped three ropes away. MUCH SAVER. Meanwhile the girls were struggling, Diane crawled over the other and soon they were at eye height.  
  
"How dare you touch him, he's off limits for your kind!" she hissed dangerously. Vegeta followed this interested, the redhead was still chasing Dione below but this was much more interesting.   
  
"I didn't know he was off limits, just open hunting season to me." Was the taunting answer.  
  
"Nicole, I think you should be reminded of your place, you've been irritating me for long enough! And then touching MY V-chan! He was trying to loose you, you know!"   
  
"Ohhh, an I thought he liked me!" Nicole sneered. Suddenly the rope dropped along with the girls, then landed hard on the mat below and scrambled up facing each other. Vegeta held his breath exited, a cat fight!!! And all because of him? He chuckled, Bulma should see this, maybe she'd join in the fun.  
  
The redhead noticed the preoccupied girls and beaming raced over. Daftly she tapped on Diane's shoulder, who didn't even looked back as she slammed the irritating woman knockout to the ground. A Grin was heard from the ceiling as all the class concentrated on the coming fight. The teacher had left for a trip to the bathroom so this was going to be fun!  
  
"You Diane are a whore you know, flirting with all the guys you see."  
  
"Takes one to know one, besides I admit flirting with them I don't get laid like you!"  
  
"WHAT!!" and away the went. Punches and kicks were abundant as even a flock of brown blond hair drifted to Vegeta. He chuckled as he grabbed it. as below him the fight intensified, screams of ally-cats pierced the silence. Vegeta crawled back down and observed them from up close. Their style was pretty good for none worriers. Diane had a nice cut at her eyebrow, as that Nicole had a beauty of a black eye. And as sudden as it had started it was over. Dione joined him as she glanced at her fighting sister. Not the first time though.  
  
"This is all your fault you know." She muttered as clothing was being ripped. Vegeta glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Dione glanced surprised, he was savouring this moment! HE WAS DELIGHTED! Ah well Saiyans loved a good fight. Vegeta glanced concentrating, not willing to miss anything. He so loved girl fights, they were so nasty! And mean, he could learn from them, he decided as another flock of hair drifted to the ground. The screeching intensified as Nicole was smashing into a boy. Immediately she jumped up, kicked the boy out of frustration and jumped Diane. Suddenly Nicole managed to position her sharp LONG nails and scratch Diane's arm taking a fair amount of flesh along with it. Vegeta felt Diane's ki flare again out of fury, Nicole was kicked with a round house and smashed against the wall as Vegeta casual made a step aside before she would have collided with him. It would have been a shame to ruin such a perfect demonstration of that move. Diane strolled over to Vegeta at Dione with a victorious warring a Saiyan scowl. Her hair was all messed up, her top ripped at the right, her pants showing holes but she beamed at Vegeta. And he nodded almost invisible while in a scowl. At that moment the teacher returned and glanced at the unconscious Nicole and the tousled Diane.   
  
He sighted. Not again. He then noticed the bloody upper arm of Diane who didn't seem to mind it. No she seemed proud of it! He knew she had never done any martial arts but she had a bad temper!   
  
"Alright class is over, scram all of you! You Diane get your butt to the school nurse, Thom, Dan get Nicole there too, pronto!" Well another NORMAL gym lesson was past. It was rare when nothing like this happened anyway.  
  
In the boys locker-room Vegeta took a shower, like some others, grated he hadn't even broken a sweat but after living in the Briefs residence for so long, it had become habit.  
Soon he waited before the girls locker room, until Dione and Diane exited. Dione eyed him funny and weary. It was the look Bulma had given him after returning from the fruitless space trip in search of Kakarot. Absently he sniffed the air, no sign of a BO smell...  
  
"What is the matter Woman?!" he demanded.  
  
"Well, those clothes...you know during gym?" she started.  
  
"Yeah? What's with them."  
  
"Well they see the cleaners only once a month." The expression on Vegeta was one of horror, eeeww!!! So not only had he been around Kakarot, getting Kakarot cooties he now also had human cooties!!! He frowned as he shrugged it off, thank Kami he had decided to take that shower!  
  
The two women snickered as they walked out of the gym-section to the stairs. Obedient they walked to the nurses post where on a table Nicole still lay. Vegeta noticed the grand snug smile plastered on Diane's face, he chuckled it was like it was glued on permanent! He hid the fact he was slightly proud and glared at the just waking girl. Next to him Diane tensed, he chuckled again, so maybe there was going to be a re-match? Before the nurse came back Diane casually trotted over to Nicole and punched her out again. Angry Dione glanced at her sister, that had been totally uncalled for.  
  
"Why did you do that!" Dione demanded. Diane shrugged smiling like a madman.  
  
"It would do some serious damage to my name you know. Besides I FELT like it." this time the Saiyan roared in laughter. Stunned the girls glared at the helpless Saiyan rolling around on the floor.  
  
"What's up with him?" Diane asked Dione, who shrugged.  
  
"With him? Only Kami knows." The nurse decided to enter at that moment and eyed the situation, the twins, a strange boy looking like he was about to die laughing, and a girl knock-out.   
  
"I do know you girls but who's that?" the blonde woman pointed at a sobbing prince.  
  
"Him? Oh that's just Vegeta, nurse Chapel." Dione supplied casual as Vegeta finally managed to get a grip on himself. With a sigh the nurse walked over to Nicole and checked her up. Went in the back and placed a bag of ice on a big bump and the black eye. Then she tended Diane's arm and bruises. As she was treating the nasty cut Diane didn't flinch, just kept on staring at Vegeta, who always game for a staring contest was impressed that the pain she obviously had to be feeling wasn't clouding her green eyes.   
  
  
Some commotion from the hall attracted every ones attention as the nurse finished cleaning and bandaging the arm of Diane. Curious they all rushed out to see what was going on. There the gang was. Vegeta smirked, maybe they had some more of that good stuff. He casually walked over and glanced as they were spraying the walls with paint, making the weirdest forms and shapes. He couldn't understand what it could represent so he decided it was a human thing. Suddenly an arm wrapped around him, AGAIN. He glared at the very happy Diane.   
  
"It is I Leaclairc." A/N form BBC's 'Allo Allo' love that's sentence! ^.^ Vegeta frowned, something was up, granted she was a big nuisance ever since she laid eyes on him, but she felt...weird.   
  
"Did you miss me?" She piped high pitched all the while hanging more and more on him.  
  
"Err, woman are you alright?" he asked weary, he wasn't concerned for her, hell no, he was however concerned for HIM! She waved a small box with painkillers, while grinning like a mad man, well woman.  
  
"YEAH I got a lill present from the nursy! And she told me only to take one, buuut she wasn't looking sooo I kinda took five! And now I'm floating! So cool wanna have some too?"  
  
"NO, I don't want dangerous humanoid medicines!"   
  
"Aww? Come on V-chan? It's not THAT bad, come-on try!" suddenly the lights went out as he caught the limp Diane. Now what. Aggravated he searched for Dione but she seemed to have split. Coward. He heaved the for his standard feather light girl in his arms glancing around for a place to drop her and get the hell out. He walked up some stairs and discovered a deserted classroom. Perfect. He walked to the teachers table and draped the girl on it. just as he was going to lower her upper body Diane woke and glanced groggy then adoring in his face that was WAY to close to hers. In a flash he suddenly was being KISSED! She seemed to enjoy it immense but he was frozen for a moment. This blasted female! Didn't she know when to quit?! A tingling sensation spread, wait a sec what was going on? Before he knew it he was kissing back. This wasn't that bad, Bulma kissed different, Diane was between dominant and passionate, well a bit more on the passionate side, while Bulma was plain dominant, while he, the Saiyan prince was that too, it was that cause that made them quarrel all the time. Just who was the boss in the briefs house right? He never finished the thought as the feeling he controlled this woman, flooded his mind. He put some more effort in his kiss and received a satisfying moan. This was easy! He scowled, suddenly his counterpart was seeking some air, he forgot. Humans didn't have the same lung capacity   
  
Gasping for air Diane pushed against Vegeta who's arms had snaked around her during THE kiss, and wow what a kiss. Reluctant Vegeta let go and took a step back, a funny smile played around Diane's mouth as she licked her lips.  
  
"Well..." She finally managed. "That was interesting. Care to do some more?" Vegeta snickered. He was game. And soon they were back to the former position as the door was opened. Dione stared blankly at the couple, what the hell! Leave them alone for a couple of minutes and there they go! Wait a sec, this was no fair, she had went through sleepless night's to get his sorry but here and now her sister was getting away with the prize!   
  
"KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW." She boomed, in the room it echoed as frustratingly slow the broke apart. Vegeta glared irritated at the intrusion, while holding a dreamy Diane. As Diane smiled like she was in heaven, Dione grumbled under her breath. Not fair, NOT FAIR! Vegeta picked up the soft words and scowled dark. Oh two for the price of one, how interesting. He lowered a still dreaming Diane on the table and blurred out of sight. With a bang the door was being closed behind Dione as she jumped up startled. She whirled around to face the smirking Saiyan leaning casually against it.   
  
"So...you want some too eh?" he grumbled deep throated. Weary she took some steps back, he was dangerous! She remembered to late, mentally kicking her butt for it.  
  
"Err well...you see...it's like this...I " she never finished the sentence as Vegeta homed in on her and was kissing her. She managed to fight it for only a second or so before she turned in pudding. This was...wow! Totally spaced out he had put the girls next to each other. How boring. But a good ego boost though, he snickered, yeah like he needed one. Diane finally exited the space and returned back to the ground. The first sight she saw was a proud Vegeta, then noticed the madly smiling sister next to her. She chuckled, yep V-chan had his ways with girls. She scrambled up and landed flat on her face on the ground. The trouble with being spaced out was that your feet didn't want to co-operate, or maybe it was the painkillers. In any case, she found this hilariously funning and began to role around the ground laughing . Scowling the prince glared at her, this tickled her funny bone even more and giggling she tried to wipe her face, that had become wet due to her tears.   
  
"Oh man V-chan..." she barely managed but never finished as she suddenly jumped up and rushed to her bag, ripped out a small black book, and a pen, through some pages and scribbled something quickly down while throwing suspicious glances at Vegeta, at least suspicious from his side of things. Determent to find out just WHAT she was writing down he blurred out of sight to reappear behind her and glanced over her shoulder, though she was writing like crazy it was gibberish for him, what the hell! This fact frustrated him, they talked a language he understood, he had read some things here so what was the deal!  
  
"What are you writing down Woman!" he bellowed in Diane's ear who totally ignored him while snickering.  
  
"Can't you read it then V-chan? I can." Tauntingly she glanced behind her at the steaming Saiyan. "Guess not." She added and daftly closed the book with a bang. Vegeta snatched it from her hands and scanned through the book, every thing was in the same gibberish. It was a language alright, some signs were repeated, but what did it mean, dang and he was out of luck, no scouter on him. He turned it upside down, but still it didn't help allot. Meanwhile Diane was very humoured by the frustrated prince, until he readied a ki blast that is. She jumped up and saved the unfortunate book in the nick of time. Cradling it like a mother hen she threw a dark glare at Vegeta.  
  
"No need to blast this book, it didn't attack you or anything! Hay you didn't even blast me yet but your about to blast my little HARMLESS black book!" Vegeta shrugged. She glanced curious at him.  
  
"You really wanna know what I wrote down?" she asked bemused. He shrugged trying to hide his curiosity, but Diane adoring the character on the show saw right threw his pose. She waved him over, after a moment of hesitation he walked over and glanced at her waiting. Dione stirred and jumped up glaring at Vegeta who was standing near Diane, AGAIN. She ran over and pounded at his chest in frustration.  
  
"How dare you kiss me like that!!" He lazily caught her wrists and chuckled at her.  
  
"Woman are you done?"  
  
"No, all this time I would gloat at your posters, dream of you at night, fantasise about how good you were in bed and now you kiss me like heaven???????? So, now I am done!!! O wait,, and most of all I love you and I hate you for it!" Dione frowned as she realised just WHAT she had said and blushed a deep shade of red. Speechless the prince glared at her. HUH? This was unexpected. He let go of her and whirled around, he had some thinking to do. Two teens having the hots for him, this could be a very interesting experience.  
  
The door opened as the principal glanced inside spotted the pupils and straightened himself before marching inside.   
  
"You three, you know not to hang in an empty class room, get out." As the tree didn't even turn around he lost his temper, that had been tested all this day, it was even Friday so he had survived almost another hells week, and now this hormone stuffed brats were ignoring HIM. He took a tight hold on the twin's arms and dragged them behind him as Vegeta was still deep in thoughts on how to handle this situation.   
  
"HEY LET GO!!!" Dione screamed high pitched, while struggling.  
  
"YOU BAKA LET GO OR DIE!" Screamed Diane furious while kicking and scratching the man who continued dragging them behind him. Finally Vegeta had made up his mind then noticed the deserted room. Damn where had they gone too? Irritated he homed in on they ki's and strolled in the general direction.   
  
The girls were still being dragged behind the principal down several stairs, Diane blinded by fury tugged harder and harder, managed o get free, lost balance and tumbled down. Unconscious she remained at the bottom of the stairs, Frozen Dione stared at the limp body of her sister and screamed so hard it would raise the dead. The attention was drawn of every one in the hall   
  
"WAAHHH THE PRINCIPAL PUSHED DIANE FROM THE STAIRS!!!!" She screamed the startled man let go of her, and she rushed down, almost toppling over herself and skidded to a halt next to Diane. She dropped on her knees and gently placed Diane's head on her lap while staring with anguish from the gathered group of students, more then 75 of them, to the principal still rooted on the staircase. Finally Vegeta trotted down and glanced at the building tension, Dione with an unconscious Diane at the bottom, a very pissed crowd and a guy frozen. He passed the frozen man and soon stared at the twins.  
  
"Who pushed Diane?" he demanded. He had kissed the twins so in a way they were his, no one touched them without his consent, he was the Saiyan prince no less! His rage was building as Dione didn't react right away, was she in shock or something, this pissed him off even more. It was only HIS right to mentally disturb these two! Finally Dione glanced up as Diane moaned rubbing her head.  
  
"Who got the number of that truck..." she muttered strained, opened her eyes slightly and noticed Vegeta towering above. What, did she miss anything?  
  
"Who pushed you." The prince boomed, she flinched a bit as his voice cut through her skull. She pointed at the man still standing on the stairs. With an animal growl he whirled around to face this...this IDIOT with a DEATH WISH! He blurred out of sight, a nanosecond later the principal rushed by plummeting into some guys. A chorus of curses was the result as a fight broke lose. The principal being in the middle of it, students around him charged each other and he weary avoided some nasty right hooks. Suddenly one came right at him smacking him into a wall, a scowling Vegeta glared right in his face.   
  
"Don't ever touch those girls again! Don't even LOOK at them, their mine, and mine alone to terrorise!" he hissed. The principal nodded with fear for his life, Vegeta noticed and laughed hard. Lifted him up again and tossed him back into the fighting crowd. There. Done. No need to even waist his energy to that loser. The brats would do that for him. He chuckled as a dozen jumped him and rammed him to the ground. He had enough of this place. So he walked over to the twins.  
  
"Cool! Riot!!!" The head of 'The gang' exclaimed gleefully as he and his gang joined in.  
Vegeta tossed a still groggy Diane over his left shoulder, placing his arm around her butt. She was dangling limp as he gathered Dione under his right arm and burst through the window in flight. The students never noticed the rain of glass falling around them as a siren was heard in the back.  
  
Dione got out of the daze and glanced at the rapid ground they were covering from about 30 meters up. In terror she gripped the strong arm of Vegeta who chuckled. Diane blinked as she stared at the few, not only was the ground moving below there was an grand view of Vegeta's back and...BUTT! She flashed a thankful glare to the sky as she rubbed her hands together. Oh goody. This was worth the fall, definitely! Grinning without making a sound she strategic her hands and in a flash squished his butt happily. Oh how strong his butt felt under her hands, perfect! She screamed as she was tossed from his shoulder and plummeted down at high speeds.  
  
"V-CHAN!!!!!!" she wailed in protest at the rapidly closing in of the ground. Just five centimetre's above the ground something snatched her ankle, beaming she glanced up at the really pissed prince.  
  
"HI!" she managed. The Saiyan grumbled as he tossed her up, Diane chuckled mid flight and soon found her daftly tugged under Vegeta's left arm in the same fashion as Dione who glared jealously at her. Without a word Vegeta continued the flight, he knew nothing he would say could scare her off any way so why bother. He then noticed her big eyes at his pants, she was at the right height and angle...he moaned, why him. He shook her rapidly as she reached out. JUST IN TIME.   
  
"DON'T EVEN TRY IT WOMAN!" He boomed aggravated. As Diane tried to hold her head from spinning. She definitely hadn't recovered from the head banging on the stairs. Meekly she remained quiet and behaved.  
At least he wasn't shaking her so much now. Dione glanced at the painful expression of her sister and frowned.  
  
"You okay, you made quite a fall earlier." An incoherent grumble was her answer. From above Vegeta glared at the two, Diane did look a bit pale...  
  
"I'll be fine." Diane managed after the glare of the couple. "Just a concussion, and some bruises I think. V-chan? Could you please move your hand a bit to the left, your now pushing an a painful spot." He pushed a bit harder and felt her cringe, he after that proof did move his hand and stared stoic up-ahead. After awhile of silence Dione spoke up.  
  
"Vegeta our house is to the west about 8 kilometres." He didn't reply but changed course.  
  
As he landed on the balcony of Diane he gently dropped Dione onto the ground then glanced at the unnaturally quiet girl still in his arms. He lifted her up and eyed her serene face. Figured, knock out. Dione had opened the French doors and motioned for him to follow, he did and draped Diane on the double sized bed, he sat down and checked her professionally. The ability to check on a soldiers injuries had come naturally for the prince. Humans were allot more frail but he figured that with some rest she would soon recover. Dione glanced at the proceedings from the other side, and started at Vegeta wanting a word of reassurance.  
  
"She'll be fine." He finally stated gruff and turned his back to them both. Dione heard a low grumble and eyed Vegeta stunned. He flinched as he could feel her eyes like daggers at his back. How humiliating. But with the twins here he would be able to find this dump soon enough by homing in on their ki. So he blasted out of the room leaving a shocked Dione behind. Where on earth was he going!!! Anyway, thank god her parent's worked until six. She glanced at the clock, still 3.5 hours away.  
  
Vegeta was hungry, and this was really bad, not so much for him as it was for his surroundings. He scowled as he picked up a tempting smell. He raced down and landed in a field with grazing cows. He frowned, was he hungry enough to ki-toast these walking meat heaps? His stomach growled affirmative and he grinned. Alright then, who would be first. He thought scanning the available animals. He picked out the fattest and walked over preparing a ki-attack. The cow eyed him with rolling eyes as she bolted away in fear. The laughter of the hunter following close behind.  
  
"Go on you idiot, try and flee!" The cow glanced around as she stopped facing the fence. Vegeta landed graceful and folded his arms. He had missed the hunting.  
  
Boldly the cow showed her horns, Vegeta chuckled as she charged him. As she was almost on top of him he simply hovered up in time, and saw her running under him. This continued for a few minutes until the cow was breathing hard, and knew there was no way out. Helplessly she noticed a bolt of light racing towards her and then darkness.  
  
  
While Vegeta was gone Dione had put a cold wet cloth on Diane's forehead and had changed in a dress, she also was eating some bread, waiting until either Diane woke or Vegeta returned. The latter was the case after 10 minutes. Vegeta landed with a thud on the floor and strolled over to the bed wanting to sit down, wide eyed Dione stared at him.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You STINK, get your butt in the shower first!" He howled angry, these were the same words Bulma had stated when he had returned to that spinning mud-ball they called their home planet! WOMAN!  
  
Sulking he marched into the room and slammed it shut. From the room he heard Dione.   
  
"I'll raid my dad's closet again. Be right back."  
  
"Just make bloody sure you won't bring a pink shirt along!" he shouted back. A laughter was the only answer. "She better not bring one." He muttered as the shower started to steam.  
  
After awhile Dione weary peeked inside the bathroom. Good he was still under the shower. She slithered in and daftly dropped the bundle of clothes and raced out again, wait till he saw the shirt she found.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!!!!!!" Came a scream as Dione hid behind the bed. The door was slammed open and Vegeta eyed the room, he felt Dione was here.  
  
"Come out of hiding you imp! I can't ware THIS!" he hissed, holding up a T-shirt with the image of Gokou smiling his goofy smile, with the text Gokou's the best. Dione crawled under the bed and eyed as his bare feet strolled to her former hiding spot. Oh shit! Pissed Saiyan alert! Maybe this joke hadn't been a good idea.  
  
"WOMAN!" he bellowed angry. Suddenly he pinpointed her position and smiled smug. He took one step so that he now was standing in the middle of the double bed and too a tight grip on it. he casually lifted it up high until he caught the startled eyes of Dione, who weakly waved.  
  
"HI." She managed. He grumbled and blurred out of sight. As the bed was falling Dione was snatched underneath of it and dumped her in a corner, he then managed to catch the bed, with Diane still on it and gently put it back down.   
  
"Neat trick." Dione admitted as Vegeta turned back to her after making sure Diane was alright. She however was still out. He walked over to Dione and grabbed her dress, without any effort he pulled her off the ground until she was dangling helplessly.  
  
"Now then where were we?" Vegeta stated dangerously.  
  
"Nowhere." Dione piped up afraid. Vegeta grinned.  
  
"I remember now." He pulled her closer and caught her between the wall and his body, squishing her slightly. He was enjoying the rapid breathing of the girl as he lowered in for a kiss. Dione could do nothing as she melted in his arms. The kiss lasted and lasted until she was suffocating, Vegeta grinned mean. Just a few more moments.  
Finally she stopped struggling and hang against him limply. He finally let go and caught her before she fell o the floor and put her once again next to her sister. He walked over to the chair and took his black sleep-shirt and put that on, the T-shirt received a ki-blast and was turned to ashes. Satisfied for the moment he sat down in the chair and stared at the twins. Memorising every single bit, it was a habit for him to remember every thing about people that interested him, either enemies or other. In the enemy case it was self preservation in the other, fascination. He finally got up after some time and scanned the room again. He out of curiosity walked over to the nightstand and peeked inside the cabinet. In there was a book, a diary and another book. Not really interested in the mindless gibberish of a woman, and took the dark book instead. He opened in and gazed at the baby picture of the twins. How cute. He thought irritated. Humans had weird customs, who wanted a picture of babies, they were more useful for evaluating enemies. Besides babies were totally useless. They had NO fighting power or ability and were just plain a nuisance! He never would have a kid, no way! He liked sex but not the consequences. So it was up to the woman to protect themselves either while mating or face the early demise.  
  
HE sighed, this was boring, granted they were irritating but this was REALLY boring. He started to poke Diane, but she didn't move a bit. Damn. So he walked around the bed and poked Dione, BINGO she stirred and swatted at his hand. Now this was amusing! He poked some more and more painfully until she opened her eyes and glared peeved at him.  
  
"Quit doing that." She muttered rubbing her soar crushed lips.   
"Vegeta? What's it like being a Saiyan?" she suddenly asked, he retreated from another poking session and glanced blankly at her.  
  
"What do you mean?!" he asked suspicious, as Dione started blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"Like I said, what's it like...being...you? I had wanted to ask go...err Kakarot but he's to dumb."  
  
"Got that right." He snickered then eyed her again. "Let's see, well you have to like fighting..." he chuckled. "Like your idiotic sister there. And you have to have Saiyan blood, but the most basic thing that makes a Saiyan is his pride. The knowledge of his past, his planet and people. And again the pride you feel for them, that is why in name Kakarot is Saiyan, because of his blood. But his soul, it never will be Saiyan. It's human."   
  
"It's so sad that your the last one then. All that you know, what your people knew, will be gone when you die."  
  
"Ha, I won't die soon woman." He snorted peeved but couldn't help thinking about it. Maybe she was right. SHE WAS RIGHT! He frowned, maybe that idea of blasting pregnant females hadn't been that smart. There had been at least a dozen, the pest of Saiyan DNA was that it was quit persistent, adaptable and strong. He glanced in a funny way at Dione who was still deep in thought. A wicked smile broke through. This was perfect, one woman calm and a thinker, the other well aggressive. He had all he needed right here! He closed in on Dione and pulled her up. Stunned she glanced in his smouldering eyes, what was he up too this time, she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it!  
  
"You made a point woman." He took her hand and tugged her to Dione's room. Clueless she followed as they came to the room he pushed her inside and closed the door behind him. Like a trapped mouse Dione glanced at him. He chuckled.  
  
"You made a point." He repeated. "I need to leave a legacy of my own and you two are going to help me with that." Dione's mouth hit the ground as she started at him. She and her big, BIG mouth, Diane was right, too much thinking was bad, really BAD. Before she knew what was happening Vegeta pushed her on the bed and started kissing her.  
  
  
Aislin Note: "You know what they did, the hanky panky thingy! ^_^ For details, mail me Kay?"  
Dione Note: "Why can't we start with it now? Their all in the mood you know..."   
=Aislin kicks Dione for the Zillions time = "Because like I said before this will be a *nice* fic, not a sex orientated one! Shish and you say I'm sick. Besides I SUCK at writing those, guess that's not where my talent lies." Grins  
Dione: "Fine wimp, Key for all of you INTERESTED PEOPLE, *I'll* make a UN-CENCORED version of "BLAST THEM", please sent Aislin a mail and its on his way...I don't have to say that you have to be old enough...I'll be spicy!! Good enough sis?"  
Aislin: "You BAKA!!! Now I'll be drowned in mails from hormone invested teenaged boys!!!" =Kicks Dione again=  
Dione: "AUWWW, stop that, I have enough bruises of my own...besides, have to fill in those eager to learn minds of those teens, eh. And I really FEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL making a fic like that key?"  
=Aislin sighs desperate= "What ever, guess you'll need my input too eh? Fine but first this fic, and NO KIDDIES UNDER 15 MAILING ME OR I'LL GET VEGGIE TO SHOOT YOU!" =Points at all the kiddies reading this, eyeing them sternly then turns back to Dione = "On with the fic!!! Oh yeah the bed scene BEHIND CLOSED DOORS!!!" =stares at Dione who wanted to say something smart-assed but refrains from speaking.=  
  
  
Vegeta left the room leaving behind an exhausted Dione and gleefully trotted over to the room next door, that of Diane's with only a sheet around his hips, while whistling 'Always look on the bright side of life' made by the Monty Python gang.   
  
Dione: "Bwahahahahahaha" falls from chair rolling around the floor   
Aislin: hides a grin, failing miserably. Points at Dione. "Her fault."  
  
Vegeta opened the door finding Diane laying, still in the same way he had put her down 1.5 hours ago. Curious he walked inside closing the door behind him, he neared the bed and glanced down. Gently he sat down, still she hadn't woken up. He lowered to her lips gently touching them under him he felt her respond ever so slightly. This was fun. Diane opened her eyes and stared in Vegeta's what was going on? Where on earth were his clothes!!! Her eyes widened as he pulled back, snuggled close to her on the bed warring only a sheet.  
  
"Err V-chan? What's going on?" Kay she loved to flirt and tease but this was going way beyond that! And where was Dione!  
  
"Nothing much, your sister pointed something crucial to me. A fact I had never given much thought before." He stated while giving her the eye. Oh dear, no good!  
  
"And what might that be?" She asked weary, pulling back slowly.  
  
"That I am the last true Saiyan left, Kakarot is a weak example." She frowned, Dione, had done too much thinking AGAIN and now she was in BIG trouble!!!   
  
"Well, you see, I uh, was only playing you know." She laughed a bit nervously. Vegeta chuckled along. Dione had been inexperienced too. She jumped up and made a mad dash for the door only to put on the breaks when Vegeta blurred insight. Angry she stared at him.  
  
"You can't make me!! Your Saiyan pride forbids rape!" she stated smugly. Vegeta grinned.  
  
"Your correct, but I kissed you before and I have a feeling you won't hate it that much, now will you." She could strangle him for this....damn he was right, so what. She just had to make sure he didn't get those blasted lips glued to hers. Yeah right. She sunk in a defensive stance and glared at him, what would he do. Vegeta found this extremely funny, Like he already knew this one was the aggressive one. And my, my did she put up a fight. In the classroom she had been more then willing to co-operate. Lazily he took a step towards her, she didn't move, another she flinched a bit. A third her whole body tensed up and was rigid awaiting his next move. He took one last step and blocked the fist aiming for his nose. Gently he held it smiling smug.   
  
"Let GO!" Diane demanded while pulling. She put a foot against his stomach to pull harder, while Vegeta chuckled. This was silly. She groaned in her effort, until he let go of her that is. With a loud painful thud she landed on her butt.  
  
"Au. That really smarts." She muttered peeved while rubbing her butt, then noticed two feet before her. Oh oh. An idea warped into her head, perfect. She glomped his feet, stunned the prince flailed with his arms, this was totally unexpected. Just to give her a break he let himself fall. This game was growing on him. With a cry of victory Diane raced out of the room, flew down the stairs and was almost at the back door when Vegeta blurred in her path. KUSO! Again she stopped only a meter between them and whirled around to bolt the other way. Threw the doors behind her shut and raced back up the stairs, into her room and slammed the bathroom door shut. Then locked it and hid in the bathtub hiding under a big towel after almost tarring the railing from the wall by closing the curtain. There now what would he do at this, she through proud of her self.  
  
Vegeta casually knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh Diane????" Diane cursed under her breath. "Are you hiding in there?"  
  
"NOOO! I'm under the bed!!! Baka." Vegeta chuckled she had humour.  
  
"I checked, your not there."  
  
"I am NOW Did you check the closet!" A smirk was pasted on his face. He loudly strolled to the closet, opened the door, janked all clothes out and slammed the door shut. He homed in on a back little nothing really. Bemused he picked it up and tried to imagine her in it. Hell they were twins so she didn't have anything he hadn't seen before. Still carrying the little nothing lingerie he walked back to the bathroom door and rammed on it.  
  
"NO your not there either. But I did find a very interesting peace of clothing, wanna see?" Diane flinched, he couldn't mean THE thing?  
  
"Is it black?" She asked weary, hopeful it was something else.  
  
"Yes." He purred. He grinned as he heard a head being banged against the bath. "Don't hurt yourself now."  
  
"SHUDDUP! I don't need this." She grumbled. This was NOT her day. Falling off a staircase wasn't allot of fun, then being shaken because she was curious about something, and now this!  
  
"I will if you come out." Vegeta stated.  
  
"NO WAY!"   
  
"What are you afraid of? You touched my butt before!"  
  
"Err yeah well, it's some other parts that bother me." She muttered under her breath   
  
  
Aislin: "Yeah I know, but this one is just between the limits right?" ^.^  
Dione: "Atta girl, you are starting to learn, see It's not so hard!"   
Aislin: . "Shuddup."  
  
  
In the other room Dione was woken because of the phone. In Diane's it ranged too.  
  
"Hey your phone is ringing, don't you have to answer it?" Vegeta offered.  
  
"NO!!! If it's important they'll call back. Maybe when Dione gets out of that coma you put her in, she'll answer." Was the peeved answer.  
  
"You can't stay in there forever."  
  
"Wanna bet! I have every thing I need, Water and the bathroom. Humans can go without for 7 days. Unlike a Sayian dude I know, so HAHAHA."  
  
The ringing stopped when Dione answered the phone groggy.  
  
"Yeah-what-do-you-want?"  
  
"Hi honey! It's mom, I just called that dad and I come home late tonight, It's our anniversary remember?"  
  
"Huh, err kay, see yah."  
  
"Bye dear, and remember to tell your sister, she doesn't have to worry. Bye oh wait are you alright you sound tired."  
  
"I am, I'm exhausted, we had...gym."  
  
"Well don't sleep too late then, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Groggy she worked herself up, draped the blanket around her Greece style and trotted to Diane's room, confused she stared at the heap of clothes that greeted her. She then zoomed behind Vegeta hugging him tightly from behind.  
  
"Wachadoing Hun!" she asked gleefully. Grinning Vegeta unwrapped her arms from his neck and pulled her close.  
  
"I'm trying to coach your sister from the bathroom."  
  
"Huh? Diane your in there?"  
  
"YEAH glad you made it back to the land of the living." Was the answer.  
  
"Oh I have a message from mom, Not to forget their anniversary they'll be back pretty late." Vegeta scowled pleased, that was good news. From the bathroom came a deep low moan.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"YESSSSSS Isn't it perfect, us and Veggie!!! ALL ALONE!!!" Bored Dione started fooling around with Vegeta's hair, as he was thinking on a scheme to get her out of the blasted room without breaking anything.  
  
"WOMAN, knock it off, help me to get your sister out. Say something."  
  
"Like what, last time she stayed there for hours. And her top was two days, she really was pissed then." Diane laughed hard.  
  
"TOLD YOU, YOU BAKA!!" she snickered a bit as a reaction Vegeta banged harder on the door.   
  
"GET OUT ALREADY!!!" he bellowed. He was greeted by more laughter.  
  
"No way! I'm comfy right here!" Dione bored by this slid her arms around him again while travelling more south. Vegeta grinned, alright Diane would have to wait. He picked up Dione and strolled back to her room.   
  
  
Dione: "Whooohooo, that Dione is seriously having fun. Atta girl!"  
Aislin: "Shut-up Dione, get a life."  
Dione: "Got one already and it's good!"  
Aislin: -SIGH- "Anybody interested in a sister?  
Dione: "Don't be rude."  
  
  
Diane listened carefully for awhile, nothing. Good! She snuck to the door, unlocked it as softly as she could and peeked inside the room, deserted. Scowling she went to her closet, retrieved her rope and hastened to her balcony, bound it secure and crawled down, soon she was standing on solid ground staring up at the balcony, there! Home free!! She sprinted away and never glanced back at the house. She ran through the village to the woods nearby, let him find her now!   
  
  
Vegeta after 10 minutes rose from the bed and trotted to the next room, to his amazement the bathroom was open wide, as were the French doors. DARN she had escaped! He threw an angry glare at Dione's direction then shrugged. He closed his eyes in concentration and found her running a few kilometres away. He pulled on some jeans and raced in super Saiyan form after her, this had been long enough already.   
  
  
Diane was panting, her T-shirt had been shredded by the sharp thorns of branches so she had tossed the peace of junk away, Only warring now a top, a blood red one above her black jeans. But her bare skin had been scratched big time and it aggravated her. She had always been a tom-boy but this was ridiculous. Fleeing from a Character that didn't even belong here! Oh Dione and she were going to have a very spicy chit-chat about this one! She fell flat on her face again and sulked a bit before getting up. Meanwhile Vegeta was already hovering above the trees trying to get a fix on her. He soon did and glanced as she rolled down a hill. He snickered as he dived down and caught a struggling screaming Diane.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!!!" she glanced below her and frowned. They were soon back again in her room with Vegeta holding her in a firm grip while she tried to worm out of it. Dione walked inside and glanced adoring at Vegeta. Diane feeling his vice grip weaken planted her elbow in his stomach and bolted inside the bathroom locking it again.  
  
"WOMAN LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!" Dione grinned wickedly as she showed a screwdriver. He glanced confused as she hushed him and whispered in his ear. He smiled as he took the tool and walked to the door and began prying it from it's lock.   
  
"You won't get me out now V-chan, I'm not a baka you know." Diane stated smugly.  
  
"I know that woman." Vegeta replied while continuing to work. Stunned Diane stared at the door. She was right? what was he up too? Weary she retreated to the tub again, silently pulling the curtains closed, this was going to well, something defiantly was up. And Dione was on Vegeta's side. In the tub she held a steel towel hanger, she had ripped of the wall earlier. If he was barging in here he would feel her wrath! At least she hoped.  
  
Vegeta finally succeeded, the red plaque was replaced with the white, it was OPEN!!! Dione, sleepy returned to her bedroom, he would succeed now. Vegeta didn't even see her go as he quietly opened the door, and snuck inside. The bathtub had it's curtains drawn so guess where she was hiding! He snuck closer, then ripped the curtains from the wall. Diane screamed high-pitched as she rammed a hard object against him. Soon he caught the object and glared bemused at Diane. She smiled back as she let go, gripped behind her and armed with a beam ice-cold water soaked Vegeta instantly. After recovering from the surprise he laughed really hard, she was inventive! She laughed along as she sprayed more on the ground, on purpose. He began to slid around and dropped on the stone floor. That baka had used soap!!!   
  
"GOT YOU!!!" Diane cried. Vegeta tried to control his laugher and tried to rise but was to weak. She suddenly turned on the heat. Soon plumes of steam floated his way, the water didn't faze him much but she did put up a fight! The floor was being washed clean of the soap and soon Vegeta could get up again. Diane noticing her error frowned. DARN! She glanced around but nothing was near her, only the soap and that had been used already, another idea popped in her mind. Like Vegeta she was totally soaked, so she quickly smeared her arms full of soap. Now she would hopefully be as slippery as an eel! Boldly she jumped out of the tub and tried to slither past him, as there was still some soap laying around. Both dropped onto the floor struggling a bit. The soap on her arms did have the desired effect as she managed to pull free again. She crawled away but Vegeta managed to get hold of her jeans making her hit the ground again. She tried then to kick him but he avoided it with ease. The stubble was beginning to take it's toll on her, breathing harder by the minute, her fighting decreased slightly too. Vegeta was beginning to smell victory soon. And after this struggle the reward would be good! Very GOOD!  
  
"ARCH LET GO!!!" Diane finally exclaimed frustrated. Vegeta just chuckled.  
  
"Now I finally caught you? I don't think so girl." He rose holding her tucked under his arm. There she squirmed around like mad, but she wouldn't be going any where soon. He reached the bedroom and dropped her harshly on the bed. gasping for air she remained and glared angry at him. Damn him.  
  
"You fought like a cat! had you been a Saiyan I would have been proud." He snickered,  
  
"Stuff it. I don't need your pride on me too! Hell you'll be over me soon enough won't you!"  
  
"You forgot something little baka. I can't make you." Diane thought about it.  
  
"Forgot what? You lost me." Vegeta frowned what? Oh wait he told Dione, when she was out.  
  
"It's against Saiyan pride to take an unwilling woman."  
  
"If that's the case, THERE IS THE DOOR DON'T LET IT HID YOU IN THE BUTT ON THE WAY OUT!" Vegeta sighed, how frustrating pride could be. Sulking he did and sat on the stairs as Diane laughed gleefully.  
  
After a few minutes he felt Dione above him, she sat down and played with his hair again.  
  
"What's up my prince, still no go?"  
  
"No. Will she ever grow tired of that?" he glanced at the direction where laugher from Diane still came.  
  
"Huh? Diane? Oh no she won't she won over you." The prince muttered under his breath some frustrated curses in his own language. As Dione kept on playing it got harder and harder to concentrate at his problem.  
  
"Woman, I need to think! Besides you have a head start on your sister."  
  
"Well, just kiss her, that worked with me too?!" Vegeta jumped up making Dione tumble backwards as he whirled around.  
  
"That's IT!!! He helped Dione up and kissed her hard. "If this doesn't work..." he stated threatening.  
  
"Nothing will?" Dione piped up hopeful? Vegeta growled a bit then walked past her. Sulking she returned to her room as Vegeta knocked on Diane's door.  
  
"Yeah, what-do-you-want-Vegeta!" he flinched how did she know it was him? A well who cared.  
  
"I have a proposition. I kiss you once, and only once, if you still don't want to I give up and continue with your more willing sister. Deal?"  
  
"You won't bother me any more?"  
  
"I give you my oath as a Sayian prince."  
  
"Well..." she thought it over, those 'kisses' were really a threat, they were explosive and well, just dangerous, but if she survived it only once...He'd be off her case! But should she fail to resist...well the results would be obvious. She sighted what should she do??? With a sour face she walked to her desk and retrieved a quarter, heads or tails...tails yeah for V-chan, heads no freaking way. Up the quarter went turning and turning until it landed on the ground. She was nervous to check the out come but finally did. Tails. Damn, the gods were not on her side today.   
  
She unlocked the door, Vegeta taking this as an invitation entered. Diane sat sulking on the bed glaring at him and at a coin on the ground. Huh? He shrugged what ever. Walked over to her and pulled her up. He felt how nervous she was and leaned in for THE kiss, it had to be a really good one, so in this one kiss he poured all his knowledge he had gathered over the years. She didn't react, he got frustrated. How could she fight this!!! She loved it before! He pulled her as close as he could and turned this into a desperate one, claiming her as much as he could, if this would fail too... NO she reacted, soon she was putty in his arms. YESS he won!!! But then again he hadn't doubted it, he was the Saiyan prince remember? Just ignoring the thought of only moments ago.  
As he put her on the bed he zipped to the door and closed it and zipped back before she had the chance to get back to her senses.  
  
  
Dione frowned, veggie had been away awhile so he must have had some success, well good for him, boring for her. For 4 hours Vegeta zipped between rooms straining his body. This was a whole different kind of exercise! And he wasn't used to it, but all the more challenging! And allot more fun too!  
  
At one point Vegeta was near his breaking point and gathered an exhausted Diane in his arms, flopped her on the bed on Dione and snuggled in-between. A double bed sure came in handy, though a tight fit at the moment, maybe they should have been in a king-sized bed instead. Both girls snuggled close to him and he felt satisfied, a rare emotion in his troubled existence indeed. But he could get used to this.  
  
Diane was sleeping against his left shoulder as Dione glanced sleepy at him while Vegeta had two full hands filled with blond hair.   
  
"Vegeta, if we are pregnant how do we make them grow up the Saiyan way?"  
He shrugged thus waking Diane.  
  
"Just teach them honour the way I told you, teach them the martial arts and ki-blasting." He stated as if it was the easiest thing in the world.  
  
"WHAT? V-chan, were not in your world! People tend to think a bit weird if they would see that don't you think?" Diane exclaimed. Vegeta feeling her tense rubbed her soothing. He now KNEW what would work best! And soon it affected her.  
  
"She does have a point Vegeta." He groaned.   
  
"Well I don't know. Send them to my world with that strange game of yours."  
  
"I WON'T GIVE UP MY CHILD!!!" both woman exclaimed making Vegeta flinch. This was annoying. Those on either side of his beloved ears, even worse than that alarm from hell from that school place.  
  
"Your so smart-assed you figure it out." He stated, as an end of the discussion. He closed his eyes not willing to say a word. Sighing the girls knew when to quit. Snuggled against their prince and fell asleep.  
  
  
The next morning Dione woke first and began to sniff. Her sobbing noises woke Diane who joined in. Suddenly they began to wail like there was a fire and held each other.  
  
"HE'S GONE!!!!" they exclaimed at the same time. It took some time before they got a hold on themselves.   
  
They walked downstairs and Dione grabbed the newspaper. She began to grin loudly. Curious Diane walked over and read along.  
  
"SCHOOL RIOT ON BARLEY HIGH, 15 STUDENTS ARRESTED, THE PRINICPAL IN THE HOSPITO SERIOUSLY INJOURED."  
  
"STRANGE UFO SIGHTING ABOVE WOODFOREST"  
  
"COW MUTULATER ACTIVE"  
  
  
Determent Diane raced upstairs and activated Dione's computer. Confused Dione stared at her actions after following her up.   
  
"What are you doing?" she asked as an all to familiar sound started.  
  
"What does it look like. I'm playing that blasted game of yours." Diane stated fanatic.  
  
Dione grinned. "Vegeta? Here we come."  
  
  
  
  
The end. Or is it?  
  
  
Aislin: FINALLY DONE!  
Dione: Shut up it was fun admit it!  
Aislin: Yeah well kinda  
Dione: Let's do another one, it's only 20.39?!  
Aislin: But I Have to get up early, 6.30 tomorrow!!!  
Dione: SO it isn't like you go to sleep before 11 o'clock.  
Aislin: Yeah...but...chocolate is up. Waves three empty paper wrappers.  
Dione: But we can't leave the twins like this?! There has to come a sequel!  
Aislin: BUT...BUT  
Dione: Stop Butting already and get back to typing. -Glances at the readers- Don't worry I'll make sure she writes more, there will be more of Dione and Diane!   
Aislin: Oh goody...  
Dione: Shuddup, we wrote this in three evenings, we can fix another."  
Aislin: Wonder if I can stand this partnership longer. -She muses. Gets smacked by Dione; Blinks a moment before getting pissed.- Where was that for!  
Dione: Get writing the sequel!!!!  
Aislin: Yeah, yeah, slave driver. Kay we'll make a sequel. All reviews are more then welcome.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
